


Get You Alone

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finally gets Robert alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You Alone

"Finally got you alone."  
Aaron smiled and pulled Robert closer,  
"Getting desperate were you?"  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's chest,  
"Mmm..."  
Robert leant in and brushed his lips against Aaron's jaw,  
"It's been...a nightmare."  
Aaron bit his lip and moved his hands around Robert's waist, pulling him in until they were pressed even closer together,  
"Feels like it's been very...hard."  
Robert arched an eyebrow and moved his head to kiss Aaron's jaw,  
"I want you."  
Aaron closed his eyes as Robert's hands slipped up under his shirt,  
"Think they'll hear us if we fuck right here?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Think you can stay-ah-quiet?"  
Robert sucked at Aaron's earlobe,  
"Doubt it."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Mmm let's find out."  
He pushed Robert back then spun them around; shoving him into the wall and attacking his lips again, one hand cupping the back of Robert's head as the other started unzipping his jeans. He pulled Robert's lip between his teeth; letting it go and smirking before dropping to his knees and working Robert's jeans down his hips, pushing them down his thighs and mouthing him through his tight boxers,  
"Mm...Aaron..."  
Aaron hooked his thumbs in Robert's waistband and pulled his head back as he pulled them down, freeing Robert's thick, half hard cock. He pulled them down his legs and pushed his hands up his thighs before gripping him and stroking him a few times as he looked up to meet his eye with a smirk,  
"Someone's happy to see me."  
Robert cupped Aaron's head and groaned; dropping his own head back against the wall,  
"Ohh not the only one."  
Aaron chuckled and shifted on his knees before lifting his cock and licking a stripe along the underside until he could suck the head into his mouth,  
"Oh god...yes."  
Aaron sank down his cock then back to the head; swirling his tongue over the slit and pulling a moan from the man above him. He pulled off,  
"They're gonna hear you."  
Robert let out a long breath and held Aaron's head as he returned to sucking him down. His hands finding Robert's heavy balls as he grew harder in his mouth; massaging them the way he knew drove him wild. He pulled his mouth from his cock with an obscene sound and ran his tongue down until he could take one of those balls into his mouth. Robert pushed his head back as far as it would go and bit his lip to keep from groaning; his grip in Aaron's hair tightening as the man sucked and massaged his balls then moved back to watch him as he stroked his hard, leaking cock slowly. He leant forward and flicked his tongue out to catch the bead of precum that slide slowly down the reddened skin.  
"A-Aaron."  
Aaron looked up at him and leant in to press open mouthed kisses to his hips and stomach before murmuring,  
"You wanna fuck my mouth?"  
Robert couldn't help the groan; his knees almost buckling at the words,  
"Yes."  
He hissed out the answer and tilted Aaron's head up to meet his eye,  
"Yes."  
Aaron grinned at him and shifted on his knees; pressing his palm against his own cock as it strained against his jeans. He licked his lips and looked up at Robert; blinking slowly and covering the hands that cupped his head with his own as he relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth wide. Robert swallowed hard; arousal pulsing through him and making his cock twitch. He tilted Aaron's head slightly and nodded; removing one hand from the man's head to drag his cock over his full lips, the scratch of his beard making him bite his lip to keep from groaning. Aaron flicked his tongue out against the leaking head and closed his eyes as the salty tang hit his taste buds. He opened them again and opened his mouth to let Robert push in slowly before pulling out again. He let out a breath as he pushed back into the man's warm mouth then shifted; holding his head in place as he started thrusting in and out. Aaron held his hips anchoring him in place and shutting his eyes as Robert pumped into his mouth again and again. They'd done it enough for him to know what to expect and he swallowed every few seconds to make it easier. Robert pulled back to let him gulp down air then carried on,  
"Fuck...feels so good."  
Aaron moaned around him; his own cock desperate for attention. He started palming himself through his jeans; the friction not quite enough to cum but enough to keep him from losing his mind. Robert's thrust became more frantic and Aaron could feel he was getting close. He swallowed him down again; ignoring the drool that leaked from the sides of his mouth as his throat was fucked again and again. His fingers dug into Robert's hips tightly as the man pumped in and out of his mouth.  
"Oh...Ohhh God."  
Aaron scrunched his eyes shut; the desperate thrusts making them water as Robert hit the back of his throat again and again before stilling; pulling Aaron's hair tightly as he shot his load again and again down the man's throat. Aaron swallowed each drop before pulling back and wiping his mouth and chin as Robert panted for breath. He climbed to see his feet and smiled. Robert looked at him for a moment then pushed him against the wall and kissed him; gripping his shirt as he attacked his mouth. He pulled Aaron's zip down and shoved his hand in; stopping and pulling back when he felt the sodden underwear,  
"Did you...?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Guess I enjoyed it a bit too much."  
Robert chuckled and kissed him again; moving his lips to his neck and kissing him. Aaron chuckled quietly,  
"Guess I'll have to-"  
He was cut off as the door opened; Robert stood straight and put his hand over Aaron's mouth; they watched each other as the person used the urinal then washed their hands. Robert dropped his hand slowly and breathed out a laugh,  
"Maybe we should go....continue this upstairs?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled him in for another kiss,  
"Yeah..."  
Robert leant away to pull his boxers and jeans back up and smirked at Aaron,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron nodded and zipped his hoodie up; pushing Robert against the wall again and kissing him deeply before unlocking the cubicle door and slipping out. Robert put his head back against the wall and took a few breaths; smiling to himself and following Aaron back to the bar.


End file.
